All between friends
by Nemmysis
Summary: (Gender bender). Years after total drama, Gwen (Glen) asks Courtney (Court) now a lawyer to help him with a "special case" that makes them revive their once lost friendship, but not everything is happiness, when the main problems of this friendship always has to do with women... [Warning: Mature content]
1. Time no see

**Author's Note: This story contains Duncney, Scourtney, Doey, Zoke and Gwencan, everything finding its way at the end.**

* * *

It was past six, I was about to leave the office, this was one of those days were I had so little clients, I didn't have to waste my time talking to them an extra hour, it's something that made me proud, since I am still the best lawyer in whole Canada. No surprise for anyone, since I was a teen I have always knew what I wanted to do with my life, I had a plan for success and that even help me to write a book… Was this my destiny or what? Funny thing since I don't actually believe in destiny.

I was just getting everything ready for leaving when suddenly my secretary called me thru the phone. She knew that I didn't like last minute visits, I only stay an extra hour if the person was here before 5:00 pm, which was frequent enough for her to learn that simple rule, then again I wasn't in the mood to have an argument with her, I just wanted to tell her to leave it for tomorrow, maybe it was the best for both of us. I pick the phone just with the touch of a button.

 _"Sorry to bother you when you are about to leave Mr. Adams, but we have an unexpected visitor"_ she said in a nervous tone _._

" _I think you will have to tell that person that this aren't the hours for a visit_ " I told her not believing I had to explain this to her.

" _That person is insisting that he is your friend_ " she said in a really low tone " _I think is one of those crazy activist artist_ " she says in a much lower tone " _should I call someone?_ " It was then were it got me and I just was in a silence that I could not help by how amaze I was " _Sir, what should I do?_ " My silence lasted less than 5 seconds and I finally snapped.

" _Let's make an exception with this person_ " I could notice a silence coming from her this time, and before she ask me something I was sure to add " _He is my friend after all_ " that was enough for her not make more questions.

* * *

When he came and entered my office everything just changed, the office was always so formal and sober and he just made a contrast with everything, even with me. I just thought in incorporating and go give him a brotherly hug, but I just have to calm myself and be more professional, so as a good lawyer I just limit myself to shake his hand, and surprisingly that hand shake almost felted like it was that brotherly hug that I wanted.

"Court, how's been going?" he sounded formal, guess I put him on that mood, maybe I wasn't doing it right, but had to keep my image anyways.

I just look at him for some seconds, he changed a little, when we were teens and had our "Dramatic" adventures, he always was so thin, I was sure he had the weight of a 14 year old girl, but he didn't look bad, on the contrary, it matched his Goth style and strange black and blue hair, now he still looked good but had little but visible extra pounds that its normal in a young adult age, and also his pale skin looked like it was glowing now that he had black hair, a little long and messy for my taste, but it suited him well.

"Long time no see, Glen" I still was holding his hand when I said that, when I let him go I thought I just couldn't look at him, not sure why, it was confusing to see him "So what am I good for?" couldn't help to ask, I needed to know.

"You know that answer" He almost laugh saying this, what was great cause it made me feel more comfortable in the situation, I think I almost laugh myself.

"Should have guess… but this aren't the hours for a business talk" I turned my back to him almost automatically and give my eyes to the view that I had in my office thanks to enormous glass windows. I couldn't help it, I didn't want him to leave actually, but that didn't mean that I was in a cloud.

"I didn't came for you to treat me as a client" with those words he got my attention, that's when I felt his attitude change, and also his voice stop being all formal "I was hoping to ask you what I'm about to ask you… as a friend" I turn back to him.

"So you still considered me your friend?" I couldn't help it but ask, and it wasn't my intention for that to sound so bad like it did, I guess that is the normal way I talk, and people that pass a lot of time around me understands.

"Well I don't know about that…" He said not looking me in the face, at least now I know I'm not the only one feeling awkward "But I'm willing to try again"

"So let me guess, you're willing to try being my friend in change of my free services?" that made me go firm on him.

"I never said it was going to be free" He went firm on me too.

"Sorry, I don't understand" I felt him take a deep breath and calming a little.

"I just can't see you like a lawyer Court, I know you couldn't see me as a client either, I really know things like this unite friends, and I can see that happening to us in this process, maybe everything will be better like before"

"You think that we could be like we were before?" I said those words and by my tone he understand what I was trying to ask, he knew I wasn't being sarcastic or insulting, he knew I was surprise but not in a bad way. "So how is Zony and your other friends?" he was silent.

"Now that is something I don't want to talk about" that shocked me, that was something that even though I could had wished it happened back in the day, it wasn't the same now.

"Did you guys fought and got mad at each other?" after my cold words I know he was a little pissed, it wasn't mature move coming from me. "I didn't…"

"Its okay" he said before I could even finish.

We have our story, I have my flaws, he got he's own, and we made lots a mistakes being dumb teens, but after all those years I still cared for him, I saw him as a true friend, we were really close in college and it was great, and it's kind of sad knowing that other people were responsible for the ending of our friendship. The situation was a little… weird, but I truly felted like I needed to help him, and I really wanted to be friends again, it was something I couldn't help really, I guess I missed him more then I wish.

"We can try… and see the case" When I said that he just looked at me in surprise, I was surprise myself "But if we're are going to talk like friends I don't want it to be here, this is where I speak business only"

"So where do you speak friendship, Oh! Mr. Adams?" I laughed this time with him.

"There is a park near here" I said while I ended up picking my suitcase off my deck "So while we are on the way why don't you tell me what is the case about?" with my last words I was almost in the door when I looked back to him and saw he was a little worried "What's wrong?"

"Well…" he was as nervous as my secretary but then I felt like he man-up and went straight to the point "The case I wish you to help me with… It's about Donna, I want you to help Donna, Court"


	2. Lawyer, lawyer

**Author's note: The change of Court's name to Curtis is intentional. His name is Curtis, Court is just a nick name.**

* * *

We walked thru that park; neither of us said a word about the case. Maybe it wasn't a good Idea to ask Curtis to help me with Donna, I thought that maybe he would be more mature and say yes as a lawyer if not as a friend… friend… I don't know if we are even that.

"Are you hungry?" he finally asked, I almost shouted something stupid like 'who? me?' to him "because there is a diner I like to go sometimes, and it almost dinner time, maybe we should stop there" he pointed me the diner which was in front of the park, not very far.

"Oh, that will be nice"

* * *

When we were there we sat in a table next to the window, it was a nice diner, it had pretty orange curtains and comfortable red tables, and this wasn't Curtis's style at all, well not the Curtis I knew back in the day.

"What? It's this uncomfortable?" he asked looking me when I was like inspecting the whole diner "Or don't you like this place?"

"Oh no, on the contrary... is nice, and to top it all... is near my work" He was surprised, that had to be a normal reaction, since after all these years without seeing each other we were more closer than he thought.

"Have you always known this?" he asked in a serious tone.

"No" I replied with the same tone as he did "It's not like I'm well informed about your life" then there was silence.

"I guess is a better question to ask why haven't we popped into each other before?" He said breaking the ice with a much more wormer tone "I mean, I already know you are not avoiding me" he laugh a little, so did I, it wasn't the joke, it was the whole situation, he stop laughing, and looked serious again "so… what is going on with Donna?".

"She is in jail" He wasn't moved at all, I guess he just wanted me to tell him more details "She was arrested by destruction of property, and insulting the cops didn't help her much either"

"Are you guys dating again or something?" he sounded awkward, boy that question WAS awkward.

"No we are not dating" he looked at me waiting for a much clearer answer "the thing is… Is my fault she is in jail" now he was definitely impress, and I was visibly embarrassed "It's something complicated I don't want to talk about" he put his serious face on; I guess that was his lawyer face.

"I know I have to be your friend but first I have to be your lawyer, So I need you to tell me why are you saying you are responsible for that" It was about the pick of embarrassment, I wasn't going to tell him all the details that was something I had to keep for myself until the thing was done, but we both knew that I had to talk.

"Actually, the destruction of property happened in an art gallery of some 'friend' from college" It was still hard, so I took air "It was something urban, that both Donna and I were into... kind of… We had run into each other before that, in some parties and in some bars we both used to like... So one day she just called me and asked me if I was going to this guy's gallery... It was the inauguration... we met outside the building before everything started" I took a pause, I looked at Court's face, it was the face of a lawyer alright, he was so calm it was almost scary, he made a sign with his hands to tell me to continue "we drank, both of us did and I was worse since I wasn't good with alcohol like she was, and next thing I know I was destroying the gallery's decoration and almost the art itself, it was still early, so nobody actually saw me do that, so when the police came and found the mess, Donna started cursing the cops and saying she did it"

"How come you didn't get arrested too?" He finally opened his mouth, but his lawyer face was still on.

"I passed out after doing everything I did, I guess she put me into safety so nobody could find me there, I found out about everything the next day, when I was with a hangover in a closet full of brooms"

"So what you're telling me is that you should be the one arrested, not her" I was speechless, maybe that wasn't what I meant, but it was what I deserve, I wasn't willing to go to jail, but Donna was, and she did it for me, I knew she felted like she owe me one or two things, maybe she did, but now I was the one owing her, I feel like a horrible man, an idiot "I will take your answer as a yes, but don't worry, when I'm finished both of you are going to be free of any charge"

"Just like that?" I couldn't help it, suddenly it was so easy to him "you aren't going to ask me anything?"

"Trust me I don't need to" His lawyer face was punching me in the nose, but just like that it was now fainting away "Now that we got the lawyer part straight, let's get into the friends part" he was trying to smile to me, in the end he didn't though, guess that lawyer trance was hard to break out completely "Tell me why do you want me to do both parts, please" Okay I wasn't expecting that one.

"Well…" I guess I wasn't ready to answer that question, but we were already here and I had to get it off my chest "When the Donna thing happened, I knew I needed a good lawyer, since things aren't looking good for her, so someone of the art gallery I work for told me about the best lawyer ever having his office really near us" he was flattered, yes this was definitely different from his lawyer side "When I knew it was you, my head just started popping images of the past, and I guess I kind of missed you, I almost didn't come to see you but something in me just wanted to…" I know he is feeling nostalgic like me "Somehow in my mind I picture us putting the past behind by helping Donna"

"I thought both of us had leaved the 'Donna problem' in the past" he said finally.

"I didn't mean that problem…" He knew what I was exactly talking about

"You have forgiven me for being with your girlfriend, I have forgiven you for lying to me in the show, but the argument we had in college screwed it all again, and you ending up your studies in United States just killed whatever what's left"

"Hey, what would you do if you got a scholarship for Harvard?" he said almost laughing.

"Keep in contact maybe…" It was supposed to be a joke, but it ended up not being funny.

"It wasn't that easy, Glen you had your group of friends that gave themselves the task of showing me where my place was"

"Oh come on Court… they weren't…"

"Maya was the one who contributed for it to happen since All stars" he interrupted me "His beloved boyfriend Zony likes me as much as I like him, and don't get me starting with the 'innocent' Camille"

He was pissed off, he wasn't innocent himself but he wasn't wrong either, when we hang out in college everything was great, while it lasted, we went out and saw sports games, go to some parties, even sometimes to bars, actually we went to many places and have lots of laughs, we were a great duo actually, but that is the thing with duos, if you add more people they don't work anymore. When Maya, Zony and Camille were near Curtis everything just flunked, they didn't like him at all, and they let it really clear, they even asked why was I still friends with him, 'he is my bro' was always my answer, he really was, and he never did anything to show me otherwise, but they were three and he was one, things ended up really bad, the thing was that Curtis got tired of them and call then 'bunch of fucking hypocrites' they told me he didn't change, that he just proved it, I got really angry at him for treating my friends like that and we ended having the biggest fight we ever had, even bigger than the one in All stars, we didn't talked for weeks, and one day he just left. And after all those years Court didn't knew he was right at some point.

"I think you will like this news" He just looked at me confused "I am not friends with them anymore"


	3. So this is the case

I still can't believe I'm Donna's lawyer, and it doesn't help that Glen himself had ask me to do it. I was walking now to see her, I was in jail visiting her, I had years that I didn't knew anything about her, but didn't need to anyways because she is the type of girl that will never change, drinking, cursing and acting without thinking, that was something not even Satan could undo in her, she was going to be always a punk of some sort, maybe she didn't committed the crime, but who could believe her after seeing her 'beautiful' record, surely it was going to be an interesting case, I love my job! And I love it more when it's so hard.

I found myself waiting for Donna sitting in front of a crystal barrier, the good part is that I have done this so many times with so many different people that I almost feel like home; I was already identify as her lawyer, did not give my name, but in her condition I know she will be happy to have even an inexperienced intern to help her.

After a minute of waiting I felt some movement from the other side of the glass and the cops finally brought her to my presence, I saw her torso first, she was with that orange prison suit... Talking about feeling familiar; she sat and stared at me without saying a word for some seconds, she was just smiling at me. Shocking enough she looked different, thank God she didn't had one inch of a bright color in her hair, it was black, really long, and sure, messy, it had to be messy, also she remove most of her piercings, I could notice she kept the ones in her ears, and she didn't have any make up on, well, that and the hair can be blame on prison, she had change a little in the outside, sure, but she was the same Donna, no doubt about that. We both picked the phones at the same time.

"To what do I owe this honor?" She said with her signature face, same Donna alright "Don't you like hate me or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous I have better things to do with my time than hating you" It was like spitting up words, I just couldn't control myself from just responding, guess that was a reflex for all the time I didn't saw her.

"That didn't sound very loving" she said with a fake puppy face.

"I'm here to defend your case, but first I have some questions" she just smiled again "you should had already a lawyer, why don't you?"

"Well, let just say the company I work for told me they would not be responsible of anymore of my actions, bad enough they told me that on the phone, with the only fucking call I had" She stopped and starting looking up me "Who told you to come and see my case, was it Glen?" I nodded "Strange choice for a lawyer"

"Don't worry; I'm the best on what I do"

"Wouldn't doubt that for a second, prince" When she called me like that something in me just… twitched.

"Did the police found you drinking? Or maybe with a bottle in your hands?" I continued without paying attention to her last comment.

"Not that I could recall" she stared at me… again… it was getting annoying "How is my case?"

"Considering the criminal code section 430-3…" She had an confuse and angry expression, so I went to the point "You're charge with mischief, Donna"

"Like Loki from the avengers?" I almost laugh to that comment, at least the other people I have worked for in the past tried to understand what I was telling them, or let me finish by the least, she was just bothering me "Sorry I just don't speak lawyer" Now she made me laugh "ha! Made you drop that damned working mask!"

"What mask? Business is business Donna, I'm your lawyer" I said bringing it together, but she made a sad expression that let me thinking on Glen "Why did you take the charges? For first time in your life you are innocent, what you have with Glen is worth jail?" she changed her face to a more serious one.

"I owe him this Court, but I guess that is something you wouldn't understand"

"No, since he didn't let me know all the details, well I could guess it anyways" with that her face change again, this time I couldn't figure out if she was upset, impressed or happy, it was weird.

"Can you get me out of here? Because you do know I have a strong criminal past" She turned into a puppy again, this time was for real "I will reform myself if you do" and I think I just had an epiphany, I never saw her like that, I truly believed her and she just made me feel sad for the situation she was in, think about it, she had years clean, she just had problems with drinking alcohol in the streets, and I know she was referring to that"

"I promise I will get you out of this" I don't get really involve with anyone in my cases, well I wasn't 'involved' with anyone I had to worked for before, so I guess that was it. She put her hand in the window glass, she looked like she was trying to touch me, I didn't understand.

"This is so unreal" she said like she was in a trance, I never understood why she said that, I put my hand in the glass too, my way of telling her I was there to help her "So, who is she?" she said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Who is the girl that made you go so soft? She must have some years of practice" I freeze. "But no wedding ring, guess things aren't that serious" I just look at my hand one second; she was looking for a ring? "Guess maybe you guys are not even in a formal relationship"

"What's your point?" I said it without shouting or anything; I kept my cool, even though she was already trespassing personal barriers.

"Nothing… Is just that… I know you too well sometimes" After she said that I couldn't hear her no more.

"Will be in contact, Donna, visit is over" After that I just stand up and leave.

* * *

I did some things in my way home, made some calls, including Glen, telling him I already told Donna I was going to help her. I was almost there when I got a message:

 **"** _ **I'll be in your apartment in 10"**_

I went to my place, leave my suitcase in a table near my door, started taking off my jacket and tie, When I got to the kitchen I found her there, with two cups of wine and a sexy smirk. I just came close to her toke the wine of her hands and put mine in her small waist.

"I'm glad you're in the mood for a visit" she said touching my chest in a really sensual way "You don't mind me?"

"I would never mind you, Scarlet"


	4. The best man? Really?

**Author's Note: I don't have anything against any character, everything here is for plot purposes.**

* * *

Last week after Curtis's call I felt like I was getting my redemption and my mood just prevail thru all this days. I want to visit her as soon as I finish my work in the gallery; I was already leaving for the day, when suddenly an Idea popped into my mind 'Why not go and have dinner with Court?' the diner was close enough, and the food was really good, and surely a plate full of food wasn't expecting me in my apartment's table, without mentioning that I wouldn't mind talking to him about something more than Donna's case, actually I was thinking about inviting him to an art exposition, after all Court was an art fan himself, we didn't have the exact same taste, but we coincide from time to time, enough for me to know what he will be interested on... oh God... I really know him that well.

I wasn't near crossing the street when suddenly I met a familiar face in the other side of the sidewalk, it was Zony, he was distracted and deep in his thoughts, probably thinking what to say to me, it was no coincidence finding him here, he knows exactly where I work. It took him zero seconds to see me and recognize me, my mood was too good, and that was the only reason I didn't even glare to him, I crossed the street, I was giving him the chance to leave of my sight before I was in the other sidewalk, but he smiled to me, and that got me mad, and I decided to just keep walking, passing him fast.

"Glen, please don't be immature" he said pulling my shirt.

"Immature me?" I said facing him "You're the one pulling of my shirt like you were some sort of kid" I put his hand off me, he just looked down in embarrassment "What do you want Zony?"

"Can we go and sit or something?" I looked at him like I didn't believe him "I promise it won't take a lot of time" I took breath and remind myself about how good my week was going, and was all because Curtis didn't shot me down, when he had all his right to do it, he put our problems aside and acted like an adult about the situation, maybe I had to do the same with Zony.

"Okay, let's talk" I said and his face got a new light.

* * *

We decided to sit in a bus stop, that was almost next to us, he suggested to go and eat or something, but I wasn't going to go that fast with him, I was giving him the chance to tell me he was going to do things right, maybe after that I'll consider it. When we where there, it wasn't even similar to when I talked to Curtis, I wasn't touched by him, he was just smiling thanks to the fact I wasn't "hostile" to him, that bothered me like he had no idea.

"I'm so glad we can talk, I been wanting to call you, but I didn't know if you were going to talk to me, then I thought about sending you a text, but then I thought that maybe that wouldn't look good, so I decided to see you at work" Wow, determined, maybe I would have done the same, but in a less teenage way, I mean, in some way, Zony kept being the kid that had so little friends and was always nice, and only now I have notice how annoying that was.

"Well, maybe you're right, this way turned up really good for you actually" I intended to be nice with him.

"Yeah, I know you know what I'm here for" I was impress, was he here to tell me he was going to come clean with his actions? That will be a great change, and it will make my next week even better "you know we have a theme to discuss, and I got big news"

"News? what news?"

"Maya and I anticipated the wedding; we are going to marry in a month!" He said that almost shouting, he look like he wanted to jump around and dance like a ballerina, I just wanted to throw up knowing he wasn't going to fix shit.

"So you are not…" I couldn't finish I just started laughing.

"What's so funny? Am I amusing you Glen?" he said almost offended.

"No, not at all" I said trying to stop laughing.

"So tell me what is so funny"

"The part when I thought you were going to men up" I said and almost laugh again "I should had known best, you are strong and determined for many things, but don't have the pants to tell your girlfriend you…"

"What's wrong with you Glen!?" He interrupted me, he was angry.

"No, what is wrong with YOU?!" He pull a step back "What do you want? Why are you even talking to me?" His face change to a more submissive one "I told you I didn't wanted anything from you if you were still going to act like an asshole"

"Who are you calling asshole?!" In an almost bipolar way he switches back to dominant "I had this conversation before, you know my reasons, and you know is not worth talking about it, I'm not changing my position"

"So what the fuck do you want Zony?!" He just looked at me, with a horrible glare, then that glare started to disappear, he was calming himself, only after that, I started to calm myself too, we took air, and his face was a face of concern.

"You do remember, you are my best man, right?" He had a begging face, I took air one more time.

"Of course I know that" I stood up "I just thought you were going to get a replacement for that day, it was only logical"

"No Glen, you know is already you" He stood up also "And that you already made this monetary investment on the wedding, is best that you are the one" Oh that got under my skin.

"Another thing I cannot forget: the reason why I couldn't pay Donna's bail!" I couldn't listen to him no more; I was leaving.

"Glen, just try to go and do your thing, do it for a last chance, take someone, maybe dance…" He almost mumbled, he was just saying stuff, not knowing how to convince me, he was getting on my nerves so bad, I just wanted him to shut the fuck up.

"I'll do it okay!" I was almost punching him while he was just smiling happy that he could accomplish his mission. "I will take whoever I want, after all I don't want to go and be alone without any friend of mine" the words didn't hurt him that much, they just bothered him.

"I guess I'll call you to tell you all the details" he said almost excited, I could swear he IS getting bipolar.

"Yeah, yeah, don't call me for anything else than that" I said walking away from him, I just waved at him, he did the same.

I Was still up for that dinner, Zony wasn't going to ruined my appetite, and now less since I was needing to talk to someone that is not also friends with Zony, someone that isn't by any means in "his side" and definably someone who didn't acted like life was all so perfect! I needed to talk to Court, I needed I dose of reality and quick… than I got the Idea. I called Him.

 _"Hello, Court, are you still at work?"_ I ask him without listening to his voice yet.

 _"I was just getting out"_ he said calmly _"What? Do you want to grab some dinner?"_

 _"Yes, oh and I wanted to ask you another thing"_

 _"What?"_

 _"How do you feel about going to a wedding next month?"_


	5. 2 girls 1 Court

It was like 5 am in my apartment, I was still in bed, I usually don't need an alarm, my biological clock always wakes me up at this hour; I turn my body and looked at her, she was still sleeping, Scarlet, her red hair looked curly instead of wavy, it was a nice look for her though, she always looked so adorable sleeping, too bad in this house we are morning people.

"Wake up you" I shake her up a little, she started pushing me.

"The sun isn't out yet" she says without even opening her eyes, for later putting the pillow on her face.

"Oh come on Scarlet, you know how it works here" I said taking the pillow back.

"I didn't miss this part of our relationship" She said and gave me a glare.

I sat in bed, taking the bed sheets off me, from the nightstand I took the room's remote control and turn up the lights; I started to search for my slippers, and my boxers, which I found under bed for some reason. I looked at Scarlet; she was giving her back to me and already had her panties on and was now trying to put on her bra, it was fine lingerie, it was aquamarine… or cyan, don't know, all I know is that it looked great on her. I crawl thru bed while she wasn't looking at me and grab her from the waist.

"Curtis, stop!" she said putting my hands off her. I try taking her in my arms again, but she just went away from bed, towards the window, there she put her bra on, I knew she was excited. "Please Curtis, I have to go"

"Oh! Really? Because If I hadn't woken you up you will still be in bed snoring"

"So in pay you want to get me in the bed moaning?" Oh, her words just turn me up more.

"You aren't helping yourself"

"Come on Curtis, seriously? Because of you I had to let the bar in Rosie's hands, and you know how she is, she falls for any guy who talks pretty to her, so now I have to check that she is not in some murderer's apartment and that the bar isn't on fire"

"Oh yeah, I forgot your cousin was crazy" I said getting off bed towards her "But that doesn't mean she is irresponsible, the bar lounge is always in good hands with her"

"Please, I just want to keep my source of income intact if you don't mind" She said looking for something with her eyes "Where is my dress, Curtis?"

"Throw it down the window last night so you wouldn't find it" I said almost whispering to her, she was turned up alright, I saw it in the blushing of her face, she was almost letting me with the word hanging, for what I grabbed her from the hips "Come on, I thought that your number one rule was not to talk about work when we had our 'time'"

"That rule was meant to be applied to you, not me"

"Well that's not fair and more knowing that bar was also my business"

"Please let us not talk about our separation agreement now" She said trying to get away from my arms again, this time it wasn't going to happen.

"You right, there are more interesting themes we could _touch_ " I grab her ass.

"You are always in the mood aren't yah" she grabs my neck with her delicate hands and then she caress my nape and hair; she knows that gets me hard.

"Shut up and come here" I grabbed her and climb her on top of me, she pressed her legs against my back, and I immediately undid her bra, so fast she almost didn't felt it.

Before she could say another word I kiss her deeply, I grab her face with one hand and her ass with the other, I than walked her bed and throw her there, she had that fire on her, I put myself on top of her, starting kissing her mouth and went down her throat, that made her twitch, when I got the her breast I suck then and licked gentle enough like she liked it, she started moaning, I started going down, thru her flat stomach and before I got down I already had taken off her panties, I know my speed always impress her, going down her vagina, I always had to be 'delicate' our I would make her cum before I could even get throw her; I was sucking and licking and she was moaning like the world was going to end, and all after some seconds; I let go of her, incorporated and went to my night stand again, and pulled of a condom that I put on her breast.

"Put it on" She grab it and looked at me like she was going to eat me, she like it when I boss her around; she got on her knees and put the condom on me. "Did I told you how much I appreciate that you're a natural redhead?"

"Shut up asshole" she said, before she could finish I turned her completely and kissed her nape moving her hair from her ears.

"Don't cum before I do" I whisper to her while lifting up her hips.

* * *

Being with Scarlet was great, but our relationship was dead over a year now, I still cared about her and enjoy her company, and I used to love her very much, but we weren't in the right tune, I wanted to marry and embrace my career, she just wanted to get a great job that allow her to be independent, I wanted her to had it, that is why we put the bar lounge together, thing that for her was worse; she hated when I was full in my job because she believed I was a workaholic, and she hated it more when 80% of the time we had to talk about the bar, I hated to have the damned job with her, it didn't give me time to rest, and I was doing it for HER, soon I found out she didn't understand me, and her jealousy didn't help me much, she couldn't stand when I had extra hours, that was the reason why I had to give rules to my secretary, but that didn't stop it, I think what she was really jealous off was the love I had for my job.

Breaking a many years relationship isn't easy, it takes time to get completely over someone, I knew that, and we both still had fire for each other, especially her, since she kept reminding me how I'm the best in bed, but remembering I was her first boyfriend, her first, made me thought she just didn't know any better, instead of feeding my ego, I'm… getting… kind of over this, she was great, but sex isn't everything, it was for passing time only and seeing her so much in my apartment wasn't what it used to be… I felted like this phase was getting to an end.

After Glen called and said he wanted to go in to the wonder couple's wedding, the first thing that got my mind was a friends scene not planned to look that gay, then he told me we needed couples, after that correction I thought about Scarlet, which got me worse, since the only person I could take to that couple thing was my ex, that was depressing. Glen told me he didn't have a couple, which was not a surprise since he was never a relationship guy, even though he never noticed that.

* * *

Later that day I got great news, about Donna's case and decided to go myself and tell her. I was excited for this. I finally was again expecting her in the other side of the glass, when she finally appeared we were more than happy.

"Nice to see you here, prince" she said

"I have great news" I said in a calm but excited tone "The trial will be next week" She looked at me in a weird way.

"For one second there I forgot you were my lawyer and thought you just came here to visit me or something" She muted me with that one. "But don't get me wrong, I know you are going to win the case so this almost means that in like 10 days I'm out" there was something different about her, in some way it touched me that she was in jail being innocent.

"Er... Do you feel lonely or something?" I didn't find a better way to ask

"Let us say some things are… getting me upset" I saw her eyes becoming like crystal. I know when people pass thru a lot and when they are being false, she wasn't being false at all, there was something she wasn't telling me, I did felt she was relieved in some way, I also felt she was worried.

"Have you got any news from Glen, did he visited you?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"I… I don't think I want to see Glen" She said looking down. She had all her right to not wanting to see him, I wasn't judging him at all, but I had to understand her, and I understand she needed some sort of company.

"Do you really want me to visit you?" I couldn't help but asked, she lifted her face in a surprise gesture "I mean if you want to talk or something, I can be more than a lawyer" she smiled to me, I smiled her back.

"You have really change Court" She said in a calmed tone.

"You have changed too, Donna"


	6. Indiescreet

Finally I could find myself a time to visit Donna, she had to be kind of lonely in jail, I mean, her parents weren't going to visit her, after the last time she was arrested, they told her it was going to be the last time they will stick their necks for her, y'know, they were cops and that didn't looked good, I mean, Donna's dad never justified her actions, immediately after she turn 18 he let her know she didn't count with him anymore, but her mother, her mother believe and all her kids, including her, the worse one.

Years pass and Donna's brothers reform their selves and went to college, she in the other hand skip that part and catch her chance in the show business which finally lead her to hosting a show on Mtv, which was something totally disaccord with what her family stand up for, her mother found disappointment in that and with a little bit a pressure from the rest of the family Donna's mom finally ceded and agree with the rest on never helping Donna, which, made her really angry.

Now that she really needed someone here you have me, the one who got her in trouble in the first place, visiting her for the first time; another person would say I'm a coward or something like that, and in some way, that's true, since I could not looked her in the eye without saying I did SOMETHING about her… problem here.

* * *

So there I was, expecting for her kind of nervous, guess it was the feeling of having a glass in front my face, ¿what it would feel like being in the other side? While I was mulling over my …Freedom, Donna manage to sit in front of me with me not even noticing, when I finally did, I almost jumped scared; I examined her for a second, she was almost glaring at me, then in an almost mechanic way she pick up the phone, and I almost rushing so I could do it at the same time as her, did the same.

"What are you doing here Glen?" Now that wasn't a good start.

"I came to visit you Donna, I thought that maybe we could talk a little, and… don't know, let me apologize?" My words made her change that expression.

"It's okay, you don't owe me anything" She closed her eyes and touch her face now massaging her frown "I hope this… made you, forgive me for what I did"

"What are you talking about? You went to jail for me, if I weren't such a dick, you wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place" A paused. "Sorry for not coming to visit you, are you mad?" she smiled.

"Not anymore ¿Are you?"

"No, not with you"

Donna and I went our own ways in TDAS, later we found each other when I finished college. I saw her this time in Mtv, she in the other hand never thought of even seeing me again. We found each other in a bar, it wasn't a famous bar, it was something Indie-like, the type of bar that Zony just loves to go.

We were the four there, Camille, Maya, Zony and I, we were talking in a table, while we did had are occasional drinks. Our table had a direct view of the door, which let me saw her when she entered; she had a black lace midriff corset with a skater denim skirt, black short boots and a hat, a black gothic one and glasses to complete her look, she got my attention right away, I didn't even recognize her, so when I went and started hitting on her she said "Glen! It's me Donna" That was so embarrassing, the others came out of nowhere and started examining Donna too, not giving credit to what they see.

* * *

"Donna it's that you?" Camille said with a disbelieved face "You look really…"

"Hot" Said Zony, that sounded more like a sigh than anything.

"Oh come on, I have always been hot, I just change my style for one more…" She moved her skirt a little and checks herself out "…Chic" ends and started looking me "Talk about changing, you look really different yourself, Glen"

"Hmm…" I was a little flattered not by her words but more for the way she looked at me. "Yeah, guess the hair dye is something we both let in the teenage years"

* * *

She was more attractive, friendlier, looked more mature, and that was something that just got me crazy. We hang out a lot after that, in group of course, but one day we went to an urban gallery exposition just the 2 of us, the others didn't go a lot with it, so I found myself alone with her for the first time in a long time, I mentioned that I had a painting similar to the theme, but with a different style, she said she wanted to see it, so we ended up going to my apartment that night. And It took only a little wine and some giggles for me to kiss her.

She didn't knew how we got to it, neither did I, but I had her in the sofa of my studio under me, I started kissing her again. She let it pretty clear that she didn't want it to stop when I finally undid the top of that dress of hers and started pleasing her breast.

She was so willing, she was so wet, I remove her panties, she move my pants and boxers out of the way, and not in a very delicate way; we both were dying to do it, when I went thru her, the desire we had just emerge in a very chaotic way.

Everything went so fast; we didn't even had the chance to think it over much. It was something that made it uncomfortable for us to be like friends, again, the same, but this time we could do it better, I thought to myself, I knew she had change, and I started feeling something for her again, so I told her I wanted to start over, which she told me she didn't wanted to do, and if that wasn't bad enough, something made everything worse.

* * *

Two days after all that, I got to a club, wasn't in the mood to go out with my friends, that night I had told everybody that I wasn't feeling like going out, I ended doing it since I got too bored on my apartment, I went alone looking for… I don't know what, maybe get laid? Drinks? I wasn't sure, told to myself I must had both, just for being sure.

The place looked super crowded and a little dark, it was an indie club, Zony's favorite; I couldn't help going there since he infected my being with all this indie stuff. I started floating around the place like the shining lights did, the music and the movement of people was fun and inviting, but at the end I felted weird by being alone, so I limit myself to be at the side in the bar and have some shots.

The drinks were great, couldn't get the name of neither of them since they were weird, more indie stuff I guess, all I knew is that they weren't bad at all, they kept me drinking, so much I ended up screwed enough to go and puke in the bathroom, and it was logical, I had never had so much alcohol in my life, damn indie drinks. I wasn't sure in which bathroom I was, all I knew is that it was almost sound proof and it didn't had this weird bleu lights that were in the rest of the club.

I started to feel better after I puked in the toilet a little, and I thought it was the alcohol when I found myself listening to this… gaps and a little moaning, coming from the cubical next to mine, normal enough in a club, but I wasn't in the mood of listening to it. I went out to wash my face and looked how horrible I was in the mirror, while that happened the horny couple came out of the cub, he pushed her outside while he was still holding her tightly by her hips and kissing her, she was just trying to put her skirt in place… then and just then… I look at them… I look at them very well, and they turn and look at me too… It was Zony and a really drunk Donna.

* * *

That night, we didn't had anything, she was drunk, and it takes a lot to get her drunk; and there was Zony, looking sober enough, and like an asshole, being just engage with Maya and knowing that I just started feeling something for her again. He never told Maya, and when I told Camille about this she just asks me to never tell her, justifying him, not that Maya would ever believe me anyways, only after that I notice she wasn't my friend, she was just Zony's girlfriend. I got sick and tired of them in such little time that they are still wondering how it happened, but sure they know, even if they keep denying it, that was enough for me to tell them to fuck their selves.

"Glen, what are you thinking?" She landed me after some seconds out.

"No, nothing, just stuff" I said getting that damn crap out off my system, I looked at her, she had her head down, then she looked at me with a serious face.

"Glen… There's something I need to talk with you…"


	7. They almost forgot something

Days had passed and it was my third time visiting Donna, only this time was for keeping my promise of visiting her not only for business, if you can call it that way. In my job my visits never took long, they were always straight to the cut, but with Donna I couldn't do the same, I mean, in my job I have learn many things, I have learn how to be neutral, how to be calm, how to lie, how to never create a bond, but with Donna, I can't do non of does things; she just knows me better than this, I really hate to admit it, but she has seen thru me since day one.

Last time I came to visit her besides telling her about the trial, I starting asking about her life; I learn about her family not supporting her anymore, not even her brothers, about her not going to college since she thought that wasn't for her and most of all I learned how she got to be a host of Mtv, which I was partially informed, but did not inquire much about it, guess I failed in that one, and judge her too soon, I mean, being a host is not like being a lawyer nor a doctor, but its big and really remind me of one thing that I had really clear when we were teens: She is the type of person that can accomplish anything she puts her mind on.

* * *

Now once again, I was like Alice looking thru the hour glass, expecting for Donna, which wasn't something that bothered me actually, not only for the familiar sensation that jail brought me, it had to do with our conversations, I found it, well… nice, I as said before, I felted bad about her, and knew she was sincere, I guess that in combination to her story DID cause something on me: empathy. She soon enough appears looking as happy to see me as always, at least as always. We pick up the phones.

"How's been your day?" I started first like it was some game of cards.

"As good as a jail day can be" she stated almost in a sassy way.

"Does your roommate treats you right?" that question was half sarcastic and have serious.

"Actually, she kind of does" she stars playing with her fingers, which looks kind of funny with the handcuffs. "What about you? Does your roommate treat you right?" I looked at her just trying to understand what she was asking to me "Take it as you wish"

"I don't share my home with anyone currently; I pay complete rent in my pent"

"Currently?" This started to get personal again; I look at her in disapproval "Don't get me wrong, I just want to know what you been doing"

"Why?" I almost sounded resigned.

"Because I want to know about your life" She almost made me blush. "It's hard to understand?" She laughs but it didn't mean she wasn't serious. "I mean, you asked me first about my life, and I told you, because I know you wanted to know"

She had her point, I wanted to know much about her, guess I wasn't expecting her, wanting to know anything, and guess that was the reason why I kept all my information for myself, but thinking straight, that was a part of me that still saw her as a client, that is something I had to keep, but also that also goes with the things that I can't do while talking to Donna since they don't work.

"Sorry, guess it wouldn't kill me to tell you about my 'secret' life" I joke around with a smile.

"Let me guess, your main life is being a lawyer?" Sassy statement.

"You have guessed right miss"

That visit a told her about my friendship with Glen, about going to Harvard and about my job, it was really natural after all. She looked at me like she never had listen to me before, in total calm and silence.

"It's great that you have this job and fabulous life, but there is something I wish to ask you" she rolls her eyes searching for the words and later looks at me in the eye "What about love life? why don't you talk a little about your life?" she touch the personal barrier again, I know she notice the uncomfortable look in my face "Don't worry, I already know about you guys just hitting it, it was easy to guess" I stared at her, what else could I do, since when her psychology was so good? "Prince I'm not asking any description, I just want… to you to tell me about her… her name, something" she mumbled a little at the end, she looked at her cuffs then "What I mean is… Are you happy?" She finally finished.

"My happiness doesn't depend on her" how is that for spitting words out, now she was looking me weird again."Sorry, I just… things are complicated, that is why I never talk about that aspect of my life"

"It's okay, there is always a part of our life that never goes how it should" she change her weird face for a simple pretty smile "good thing is, that can be worse, but also can be better"

"Really mature" I said to her almost immediately "You impress me every day"

"Your humbleness and way of treating people is what really is impressive" sigh, and then a weak smile "It's like a whole new angle for you"

"I'm guessing you will have preferred to see this angle back in the Drama days" I said resting my face in my hand. She stayed serious and silent for some seconds.

"No Curtis, I enjoy all your angles" After saying that she almost covered her mouth, which made it everything so weird, but… both of us ended up laughing, don't know if it was for the nerves.

* * *

The conversation was natural after that, even though what she said got us nervous, we were nervous, but, somehow, it a good way. After that and some days I took the case and defend it, it was a little complicated at first, but yeah, I had it in the bag, I do what I love and I love what I do. Evidence, witnesses and the circumstances helped her, since, there was no actual case against her, too bad, it ended being easy at the end.

We were now there, waiting for the verdict; Donna was sitting next to mine, she was a little nervous, a little, didn't know why since we already knew we were going to win, and it wasn't the first time she was in a trial, I have to go with that was the stress of the situation.

Then it happened, the big innocent was been said, she stood up and look at me, she really was a little in disbelieve, but them she look at me with a lighten up face a the biggest smile, I smile back in a 'missing accomplish" manner, and then she hugged me, wasn't the first the time that had happened to me, but definitely didn't expected her to do this; I hugged her bag while everybody was leaving, it was many years since the last time I've… touch her, and something just jumped in me, it was like I remembered, the way, her hair, her smell, similar but different and it was better .

"Oh, Curtis! I could kiss you" she said while holding tightly, and then in two seconds we felted someone hugging us from the back.

"Guys" It was Glen looking really happy "I'm so glad this is over" he said while my first reaction was letting go of Donna "Thanks a lot bro" he said to me, and I could feel like Donna was looking at me, trying to read my now again neutral expression.

"No problem" I told him and later hug him "It's what bros do"


	8. 1 Tequila, 2 tequila, 3 tequila, floor A

Finally Donna got out of jail; Court was flawless with all, he kept his word in the best way and just in time for the disaster wedding my "friends" will be having. My plan off going included now Donna, since going with Court alone… didn't give a 'straight' image, so he told me he will get a couple for that day leaving me with my hands empty, but for my fortune, Donna's trial was a week before the wedding, so it hit me! She will be my couple for that day, I trust in Court completely: the last time I visit her I told her, I didn't give her time to give a good reaction, we had no time left off the visit, we spend too much time just feeling awkward and thinking things too much, in fact, she told me she was going to tell me something, but I interrupt her speaking about the wedding since I already know the time wasn't going to be long, hope it wasn't important since the guards didn't give up time to end.

* * *

The day of the wedding I called Donna and Court so we could find each other early in the hotel, since I was the best man and they were going to be my 'guests' we had to be there before. And then when I waited for the guys outside of the hotel in the morning, Donna arrive first in a Taxi.

"Ready for this, Glen?" She said than instead of a 'Hi' since she was a little uncomfortable of being in this two's wedding, she didn't felt nothing for him, I was sure of that, it was all because of the alcohol, different from him that wanted to be with some other girl before his wedding, typical.

"Will I ever?" I ask her, with my hands on my pockets, she was looking good, she had this very in-fashion short black dress with a heart neckline, her long hair a little curvy, red lips and dark blue high heels.

Right after she was there, a black Mercedes drop into scene, Court has arrived, he got in out of the car and gave both of us a smile, he had a black suit and tie just like me, only difference is that I had a light purple shirt because of the wedding colors and he was in complete black. After smiling to us he opened the first passenger door and let out a pretty red-head, she had a short dark blue dress with a V neckline and black high heels, it was Scarlet, he still was with Scarlet. They get down and say hi to us, and after a little talk I found out she was her lover only, Scarlet herself let that clear, since Court will never speak of a woman, he is a gentlemen after all.

* * *

All that fun between friends was soon to be over; I had things to do, so Camille search for me so I could get everything ready, and found me in the part of the reception: the hotel's backyard with my friends, sitting in an already arrange table while the others were still being settled. The reception was different, the hotel was little and looked old, the tables were with purple flowers and there was nothing more to it; like I said the Hotel was already little so she had to guessed we were going to go to the reception in some way or other I mean, we were early already! Any ways she didn't understand it and walk in my direction, with the mission of stealing me out of there, talk about maid of honor! She was already in her maid dress, a light purple strapless short dress; I saw her walking in my direction from the door, she looked pissed off and I couldn't help but laugh but think it was funny and just look at her, that got her more pissed of considering I could had go right with her and avoid her pulling me from the chair with no word to my friends, which of course she did.

After all that she was putting on me a little flower for… wedding reasons in a special room where the groomsmen got ready, she was kind of mad.

"You had to bring'em?" she finally said without even looking at me.

"You mean the only friends I have here?" I asked not looking at her either.

"Your friends both hate Maya and Zony and vice versa"

"That is too sad" I said sarcastically "They are still my friends, thing that I cannot say about you guys at all, so If I'm here pretending, and my friends too, I guess Maya and Zony wouldn't die by doing the same, being false and hypocrites is something they are really good at" She finally look at me, with a glare.

"I can't believe you are all over this just because…" she paused and took air "of a problem that doesn't concern you!" she almost screamed at me.

"That doesn't concern me?" I glared back "My friends being false did not concern me, you guys treating me like I was the one that it was wrong? Zony doing what he did knowing what-?

"You felt for her?" She interrupts and almost laughs "Please Glen, you are too far from loving Donna" She made me mad but she didn't even let me say something and started talking again "You only liked her for her appearance, since always, you're a sucker for pretty faces, will you deny it?" This time I couldn't talk not even if she let me "You maybe will never know what is to love someone constantly and deeply"

Oh no, she was talking about THAT. Camille and I were friends sin All Stars, but she felted something along the way, didn't know when, it just happened, both Zony and Maya knew, and one day I found myself double dating with them, without they even telling me it was a double date! They practically were pushing to do something I didn't wanted to do, and when she finally told me what she felted, which I already knew, she made me do another thing I didn't wanted to do: reject her. After a time we were friends, and were okay on being that, but she, in the inside felted she just wasn't my type, is the truth on some point, but is not the main reason, now she was over me, but she was mad, I just ignore her, knowing she was going to use THAT so she could make a point.

* * *

The wedding was as expected, Maya and Zony hated to see my friends here, I didn't care. Seeing them was bothering me, they were sitting in their special table, laughing and acting cute, she was so happy I just couldn't believe that, damn, I never want to get married, and not if it makes me be like that; my mother was a single mom because she couldn't stand the damn lies, now I know why, being in this wedding was as depressing as being in funeral, I just hated it, couldn't helped, and knew I had to wait, and the only way was to lighten up, and my only way of doing that right now was with a little helping drink. Expecting this to happen I hide a bottle of tequila under the table we were sitting in and pulled it out when nobody was looking.

"Glen are you drinking?" Donna asked finally noticing even though she was in front at me at the table.

"Maybe" I told her offering tequila to all of them, she looked at me like she was disgusted. Them I offered it to Court. "Here lighten up you too"

"I don't need it" He told me rejecting it like he was in a restaurant

"Oh come on Court you're in our enemy's wed, don't you want to drink a little?" He looked at me serious and them he smiled.

"Okay but just a little" Scarlet did the same expression as Donna but we drank anyways.

After some tequila I found myself so screwed, for like third time in my life. I was all so bumped by all, I started asking myself why was I here in the first place, I wasn't a big fan off weddings and this was just ridiculous, I remember Zony asking me to just come and be his best man, then I remember him doing what he did and for last coming to me like he did nothing and telling me nobody but me could be the damn best man since I gave the money to them, shit, I gave them my money, they asked me early and I gave it away, If I just would have known… fuck this, they just wanted me for my money, that was the reason why they were like that, they just can't help but being false and deny it, I can't believe I fallen for fake people that were friends with me for a million dollar price in the first place, they just want the best for themselves and have all the allies they can so they can accomplished this. Damn it, fuck them, I get it now; they are very full of shit.

"You are very full of shit!" I stand up and scream to them, everybody was looking at me when I shouted to them, they were in their table, shocked "I can't believe I came to the wed of two fake people, they pretend they care, they only care for themselves" I felted Donna and Scarlet grabbing me from the arms and pulling me back.

"Glen, you are drunk" Scarlet told me in the ear while she pulled me back. "Your saying things you shouldn't say right now" I looked at the couple still shocked by all without saying a word, maybe Maya was crying I don't know.

"I didn't say anything, you just have to hear what Zonny did Scarlet, he slept with-" Donna shut me with her hand and both girls pulled me back. Then I saw Curtis near the couple's table too acting like he was drunk too and pulling up a finger to them, priceless, last thing I remember, before blacking out.

* * *

I opened my eyes. We were now in the Mercedes and I was in the back with Donna, and Curtis was in front with Scarlet driving, even though Curtis was perfectly fine and had no hints of he being drunk before, on the contrary, he looked as good as ever.

"Did you had to act like you were drunk Court?" Donna asked him.

"Wouldn't leave Glen alone on this one" he answered.


	9. 1 Tequila, 2 tequila, 3 tequila, floor B

**Author's note: Chapters labeled A and B at the end mean different POVs, A meaning Glen and B meaning Court, but its still the same chapter.**

* * *

After we won the trial and Donna was out, Glen had the idea of going with her to the wedding, it was only logical to think it was going to be that way, but it was kind of weird for me, well maybe not that weird like when we were teenager and I hate'em to death for… never mind… but it was still a little out of place, maybe it was because we were going all like friends, since who would have known? Us four like friends after all this time and with Donna included, she was the main person in between our friendship and now she was the main person that unites us.

* * *

The day of the wedding Glen called me so I called Scarlet, I've mention her before the wed before, but I didn't mention the exact date; guess the trial had me a little off with all. I told Scarlet I was going to pick her up and take her to the hotel that Glen had told me.

I went to pick her up. She was already outside her apartment; she looked really pretty with a dark blue dress. She came close to the car; I step outside and opened the door.

"We are really going to do this?" She said while I was opening the door for her.

"You mean going to the wonder couple's wedding?" I said while she was entering the car. "Sure we are"

"They hate us… both of us… and so do we" She told me from inside of the car while I was now going to enter myself.

"And that is the reason why we are going in the first place" I now inside my car started it while she was laughing.

* * *

When we got to the hotel Donna and Glen were outside already, Glen was in his best man suit and Donna… Donna looked beautiful in her fashion black dress, and I've never saw her hair so good before, neither saw her in heels, I was impressed. I got out of the car and immediately Donna smiled to me, couldn't help but smile back, then I smiled to Glen, than I remind myself about Scarlet and let her out of the car. We didn't have a lot out of the car when Glen pulled me a little far from the girls.

"Court you never told me you were still dating Scarlet" He told me almost in the ear while he had his arm around my neck, we look like teenagers.

"I am not dating Scarlet" I told him without meditating, he know she was my only option so he could easily intuit what was going on.

"So you are hitting that?" He was impressed; maybe he didn't thought I was the type of guy that had 'lovers' instead of girlfriends, technically I am not.

"Can you not refer to my relationship with her like that" And sure, he had to know it bothered me a little that he uses those words. Then behind us we heard a giggle.

"Don't listen to him Glen, he says worst thing to me in bed" Scarlet states and we just turn to her, still hugging like teens, I got a little embarrassed and annoyed, they were both laughing.

"Why don't we find a place to take a seat?" I asked letting go of Glen and letting both of them behind.

That was when I went back with Donna, she looked at me a little weird, I felt a little weird again, now that I looked at her I was more annoyed about speaking about my personal life; I felt my cheeks getting red and turned my sight over another place, I was really annoyed.

"Okay guys let's find a table in the reception" Said Glen putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Going to the reception, really?" I asked.

"Hey, you aren't here to be orthodox" Glen said leading us the way "Neither am I"

* * *

We went to the poorly decorated backyard and were there in the table having some laugh, but that lasted almost nothing since the innocent Cam, came give us all a glare and took Glen out there, like in milliseconds.

We decided to keep on laughing until Glen comes back, or the wedding started, which came first. We looked how the tables were being decorated, and finally the food table was ready; so Scarlet, who had not eaten much took Glen's advice and kept the non-orthodox attitude, she got to that table so fast I couldn't even feel her doing it. Then Donna and I ended up alone on that table, and everything was so awkward, we were just in silence.

"How will knew that the girl how got you bland… was Scarlet" She finally said. I put my head down.

"Yeah…" I put my hand in my neck not knowing what to say for some reason "you were right" She looked at me expecting more "All you said when you were in jail, about my relationship… you were right" I don't know why I said that!

"So you guys aren't serious?" She was impressed.

"No" I took a breath "Your psychology is too good" I admitted, and again I didn't know why I was saying that! "It's just a phase we have and it's almost over"

"Why are you telling me all this?" She finally notices how out of character I was.

"I… don't know… Guess I just wanted you to know" and that was the truth, she looked at me smiling, she was almost laughing, I must be the most amazing man right now.

In that moment Scarlet came back with a plate of food, the ice between me and Donna was gone again. When the wedding started we went to the ceremony we sat with the closest friends and relatives, and when Maya, walking her wedding march, saw us, she almost fainted, and not to mention when Zony saw us from his groom position, Glen in that moment gave us a thumbs up just for the lols, and I just couldn't remember the last time I acted like this, but it was damn funny. When I looked around in the wed I saw so many ex contestant, that I got to the conclusion that only Scarlet and I… and Alejandra and Heath, were not invited to this.

* * *

Anyways we got out of there before the "I do" and went back to our table, we wouldn't want anyone to take it, but it was more because we didn't needed to saw the whole crap, it's like knowing the ending of a movie and watching it anyways. We were there now watching everybody stared at us, they didn't wanted us there, the only reason why we were still there was because it was the condition for Glen still being the best man. When Glen again took a seat with us, instead of being with the other groomsmen and bridesmaids, he looked… REALLY bothered, he was giving his back to us and looking straight ahead were the couple was seating.

"Glen are you drinking?" Donna asked, putting us all in alert that Glen had a tequila bottle on his hands.

"Maybe" he answered offering tequila to all of us; Donna looked at him in disgusted, and remembering she told me she wasn't drinking never again I couldn't blame her. Then he offered some alcohol to me. "Here lighten up you too"

"I don't need it" I reject it.

"Oh come on Court you're in our enemy's wed, don't you want to drink a little?" He was right on some point; it was my turn to be unorthodox.

"Okay but just a little" Scarlet did the same expression as Donna but we drank anyways.

After some drinking I stopped, but Glen was very Drunk, so drunk he stared again to the couple and them stand up started screaming, it was so tragicomic. The girls stand up and went to shut his mouth; I guess I was really amused to go myself. But hey, he was now being ashamed here, I was suppose to come and take care of him like my bro, so I incorporated and show a finger to them, acting like I was too drunk like him, it's the only thing I thought of doing just because I knew it wasn't fair he being alone at this.

* * *

After showing my finger to them, Glen passes out thanks to too much tequila, so we grab him and went to the car. I told Scarlet to drive since I already had some alcohol even though I wasn't drunk. Donna looked at me while we were putting him in the car, she was smiling at me.

"What?" I just had to ask.

"Nothing" she said while putting herself now in the car "That last thing you did was pretty cool, even though you aren't really drunk" I laugh, she knew I wasn't drunk, she knew me drunk and it was definitely not that, oh God, she does know me too well.

* * *

No we were driving we had no direction actually, Scarlet mention me something about the bar, guess she was going there now. In the rearview mirror I saw Donna looking at me and almost laughing, I smiled to her.

"Did you had to act like you were drunk Court?" She asked me.

"Wouldn't leave Glen alone on this one" I answered.


End file.
